baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Thank You (Song)
' Thank You by MKTO Lyrics' Yo, this one right here is for all the drop-out-of-schoolers. The future cougars. The Mary Jane abusers. The ones that chose to be losers, for all the Misfit Kids and total outcasts MKTO. This one's for you role models. We are the ones, the ones you left behind. Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives. Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules. Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to lose. Thank you for feeding us years of lies. Thank you for the wars you left us to fight. Thank you for the world you ruined overnight. But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine. Thank you for the world you broke, Like yolk and it ain't no joke. So cold and there ain't no coat, Just me, my friends, my folks And we gonna do what we like. So raise that bird up high And when they ask you why. Just stand there laugh and smile. We are the ones, the ones you left behind. Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives. Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules. Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to lose. Na na na na Na na na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na (Thank you) Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound." Thanks for the ropes you used to hold us down. 'Cause when I break through I'ma use them to reach the clouds. We ain't comin' down (Come on). We ain't comin' down (Hey). Look, ma, I finally made it, This world is too damn jaded. My life is just like Vegas, Go big, go home get faded. Been a prob since '92. Can't shut me down curfew And them girls I'll take a few. Do what I wanna do. We are the ones, the ones you left behind. Don't tell us how, don't tell us how to live our lives. Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules. Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to lose. Na na na na (hey) Na na na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na (Thank you) Thank you from the bottom of my heart. From head to toe from the soul you ripped apart. I say, I say, "Thank you." Yeah, yeah We are the ones, the ones you left behind. Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives. Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules. Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to lose. We are the ones, the ones you left behind. Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives. Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules. Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to lose. (Thank you) Na na na na (hey) Na na na na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na (Thank you) Yo if you don't like what they tell you to do, don't do it. If you don't want to be who they want you to be, screw it. It's your world, it's your life and they ruined it. Role models, tune in, turn up, drop out Category:Songs Category:MKTO Song